to the rescue
by tipsy
Summary: S+S mush I suck at summaries I'm not sure it should be R but some scene's are kinda funny


Heyo tipsy here I finally got a whatever you call it on ff.net! (Tomatoes come flying) well at least your reading ^__^ I'm in a happy mood today! I've been doing nothing but writing! I have no life! And no one visit's my site but I don't care 'cause I'm hopped up on sugar! And I gotsta tell's you'se sompthen to Sakura and comp. are around nineteen in this and don't get on my back about how university wouldn't be anything like this 'cause I don't care they are in a wacko university because I had lot's and lot's of candy!  
  
Disclaimer: if CLAMP is reading this then I would like to say well done on making CCS and I obviously don't own it I would also like to say to the WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU SMOKING LETTING NELVANA DUBB!  
  
To the rescue  
  
~~~~  
  
Syoaran pov  
  
I walked home from school alone somewhat grateful Meiling had left so long ago and that my mother had told Wei to go back to Hong Kong because I was able to take care of myself. I don't know why they had sent him in the first place. I could kick any burglars but, and I could cook clean and all that, so it didn't really make sense. But I've got a feeling they wanted to make sure that their prized future leader didn't get attacked by the clan's enemies. I found that kind of funny because even back then I was holding out on how strong my powers really were. I have some issues with trust.. and expressing emotions.. And almost everything else, hell I just had issues of course it didn't help that most of them revolved around her. My reason for living, the most beautiful creature in the world, the one I would give my life for. Of course that wasn't the problem; the problem was I couldn't even stop calling her pathetic on a daily basis. Telling her that I had absolutely no idea how she got chosen as the card mistress. Of course it didn't seem to bother her as much anymore it was so common I was glad I would hate having her hate me. Any way's the reason I was so glad that I had the apartment to myself was because I was extremely depressed today and yet again it was because of her It was Sakura's eight month anniversary with her boyfriend Erick most of the guy's had been afraid to ask her out because of me but Erick wasn't that foolish. He knew that I wasn't going to ask her out any time soon and that I wouldn't stop her from dating just because I was to big a wimp to ask her out. So that mean's yet again I get to sit home thinking about what an imbecile I was that I couldn't even act like her friend because if I had I would have had a mental breakdown by now and made a fool of myself one smile alone with her and I'd probably propose. Wouldn't it be great if she would agree we'd have three kid's two boy's and a girl the girl would be named Nadeshico and the boy's Van and Ash *sigh* I'm hopeless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's pov  
  
Erick and I went to the penguin park for a walk after dinner. It was so sweet he took me to the new restaurant and it had candles and everything unfortunately it also had Tomoyo and her video camera but I was willing to overlook that she had been video taping me forever when we were ten when we were thirteen and now when were nineteen at least she didn't stick me in a costume for this I laughed aloud and Erick looked at me  
  
"Something funny?" he asked  
  
"Just remembering Tomoyo when we were kid's she used to make me wear wild costumes so she could video tape me, she even tried to dress up Syoaran" I told him  
  
"Li Syoaran? Why on earth would she do that?" he demanded I forgot how strange he acted when I brought up Syoaran "uh you know how Tomoyo is"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something" he asked  
  
"What do you mean" I smiled at him  
  
"You three always hung around when you were younger right?"  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"Then why aren't you friend's now?"  
  
I saddened "well we weren't really friend's back then he just had some family business that involved me" I hadn't told him about the cards yet  
  
"And it required hanging around each other?"  
  
"It's complicated"  
  
"Sure it is" he sneered I didn't understand why he was acting this way  
  
"Why are you acting so mean all of a sudden? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend"  
  
"You're not my girlfriend you're my trophy"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My trophy" he said again "you're my bitch!" I heard laughing around us  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Three men walked out of the wood's Erick grabbed my hand I pulled it away afraid now I grabbed for my necklace and pulled it out "ooh!" a man said "a key on a chain that's gonna hurt us"  
  
"leave me alone" I said trying to leave Erick grabbed me and pulled me close to him rubbing my ass as he humped me I kicked him in the shin and he let go of me "what's a matter sweetum's you not into gang bang's?" he grabbed me from behind and tackled me to the ground I realized I was still holding my key  
  
"Release!" I shouted but the key didn't do anything sometimes it needed the full incantation to work just then a man grabbed it from me "interesting key mind if I borrow it?" 'Syoaran help me' I pleaded mentally  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Syoaran's pov  
  
'Syoaran help me' I heard Sakura's voice in my head she was in danger I ran out the door to the penguin park where I sensed she was. When I got there I saw four guys pinning her to the ground she was screaming but the park was deserted. I ran towards her and used a wind ofouda to knock the guys off of her she stopped screaming and ran towards me "Syoaran!" one of the guys stood, It was Erick "how did you get here?" he demanded I ignored him "are you okay?" I asked Sakura, she nodded  
  
"I said, what are you doing here!" Erick demanded  
  
"Sakura called me" I said "and what the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? And what do you mean "called" I think maybe you should get out of here before we scramble your brains even more"  
  
Sakura nudged me "they have the key" she said  
  
"Great" I muttered then shouted "give her back the key now"  
  
"Hmm you two seem to think pretty highly of this key is it valuable?" he taunted I frowned I had injured myself pretty badly the day before I might have been able to take on two of them but not four I would have to use magic if they didn't back down and it didn't seem to be going that way "you have no idea how valuable" I said "so give it to me and I won't hurt you, bad anyway"  
  
"That's an empty threat you hurt yourself yesterday you couldn't use your fancy karate on us without hurting yourself even more" he laughed  
  
I pulled out some fire ofouda's "who said anything about karate?"  
  
Sakura grabbed my arm "Syoaran don't" she said  
  
"Sakura they have your key if it's away from you for to long then the Sakura card's will be let loose and you wont be able to recapture them" I said as they started advancing towards us, she nodded and I threw the ofouda's at them shouting "Fire!" the magic papers lit on fire and the men were bombarded with fire ball's the size of fist's it didn't actually hurt them just seared their clothing though I almost wish it had after what they had tried to do they screamed and threw the key towards us running away at top speed.  
  
I picked up her key and gave it to her she thanked me then fell on her knee's crying "did they hurt you?" I asked  
  
She shook her head "no"  
  
"Come on I'll walk you home" I said beginning to understand why Touya was so overprotective "your dad must be worried about you"  
  
She got up "don't worry about that my dad is away at a dig he won't be back for a few day's" she said still crying  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's pov  
  
"Your home alone?" Syoaran asked me  
  
"It's not like I'm eight or something you know" I said trying to sound put out and failing miserably the truth is that the last thing I wanted to do was stay in that big empty house by myself Kero had gone to England to be with Suppi-chan for two month's  
  
I heard him sigh "you're coming home with me then" he said  
  
"What?" I asked him  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone after a night like this Sakura" he actually sounded worried I wondered why  
  
"Okay then" I agreed and we walked to his apartment  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on the couch as Syoaran went to get something from the kitchen I still couldn't believe Erick could do something like that I had trusted him, I didn't love him I knew I'd figured that out a long time ago I loved Syoaran for some odd reason. Even though he acted like a jerk sometimes I had seen that he had a soft side he would protect the people he cared about with his life and he hated seeing anyone cry unfortunately for some reason he appeared to hate me, probably because of the Clow cards I reasoned. Yet now he was insisting on having me stay the night just because he didn't want me to be alone I sighed he was to confusing that's why I agreed to date Erick to try and get my mind off of him it didn't work  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syoarans pov  
  
I went into the kitchen telling Sakura I was getting something I rooted through the cupboard's and came out triumphantly a minute later holding a bottle of honey I put some into a mug with some warm milk and stirred it together then I brought it into the living room and handed it to Sakura who was sitting on the couch  
  
"What is it?" she asked me  
  
"Honey milk" I told her "just like you made me when we were eleven"  
  
"You still remember that?" she asked with a small smile  
  
I felt my cheek's go warm and the marriage proposal idea flashed through my head again but I decided it wouldn't be the best idea right now "of course I do how could I forget"  
  
"I'm glad" she said and drank the sweet milk when she was done I asked her if she was tired she said she wasn't so I put on a movie I had rented called "a sparrow on rabbit land" it was kind of funny about a girl and a boy who were in love but the boy was a spy from another country and constantly running from the law unfortunately the girl's father was an high ranking FBI agent who was supposed to capture the boy it turned out that he was the good guy though because he was trying to return this jewel stolen from his country I wouldn't have liked it normally but it had plenty of fighting scene's and somewhat of a plot so I actually enjoyed it that and the fact that Sakura was leaning against me while watching it (AN no one steal my movie idea!) after the movie ended we began to talk about nothing in particular, about how Touya was still overprotective of her even though he moved out, about how I would have to leave in two years to take over as head of the Clan a fact I wasn't to happy about, and almost everything else that came to mind and as we sat their just talking I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love we had never actually talked before sure we had had conversations before but I had usually found some excuse for leaving to make sure I didn't do something stupid but now I didn't think I could even if I had tried I was hopeless and loving it.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Sakura's pov  
  
Syaoran and I talked for hour's I learned things about him that I had never thought he would tell me. And though some of it was rather different I found myself falling harder and harder for him I realized I was an idiot to even try to pretend I didn't love him even if he thought I was pathetic and he hated me. I started crying all of a sudden I couldn't help it he was being so nice even though he hated me just because he didn't want me to be alone but he could never love me I tried to be nice to him but nothing ever seemed to work "why are you crying Sakura?" he asked sounding concerned  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran"  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"For whatever I did to make you hate me I didn't mean to I just wanted to be friend's but I guess I didn't do a very good job or something"  
  
******************  
  
Author's pov  
  
Syaoran felt his heart break in his chest he hadn't realized how much he had affected her by acting so mean "Sakura don't cry, I don't hate you" he said  
  
"You don't? Then why did you act so mean to me?" she wasn't convinced  
  
"Because I'm an idiot?" he guessed  
  
Sakura sniffled "see you do hate me"  
  
"No I don't Sakura, It's the exact opposite I can't hate you because, I, I love you I was just trying to avoid you so I didn't do something stupid I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Sakura stared at him speechless as he hung his head so she wouldn't see the tear's in his eye's knowing he faced almost certain rejection. After a minute she spoke  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Ever since I met you" his voice was rough as he tried to hold back his already brimming tears 'baka now she'll think you're just as bad as Erick  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that you would hate me" he admitted 'please don't hate me I couldn't live'  
  
"Baka I could never hate you" she said and he looked up at her she smiled gently "I love you too"  
  
Syaoran vaguely wondered if Sakura knew what kind of love he was talking about "then what about Erick?" he asked cautiously though inside he was doing back flips 'she loves me too!'  
  
"I only dated him to try and get over you" she said "well aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
Syaoran laughed his first real happy laugh before taking her lip's in his and pulling her close to him she moaned through the kiss but he only deepened it until finally they broke apart gasping for air only millimeter's apart "your brother is going to kill me" Syaoran said with a smile present in his voice  
  
"Then you better kiss me now to make up for not being able to when you are dead" Sakura joked  
  
"How comforting"  
  
Sakura laughed and pulled him into another deep kiss  
  
~fin~  
  
R and R or I'll well I'll do something ^__^ ~Tipsy~ppisite ct so mean to me?"so mean " him but nothing ever seemed to work im talking I found myself falling deeper an 


End file.
